Reactor components, such as those used in the field of surface catalytic reactions and heat exchange, can fit within a reactor tube, which can transfer heat from the reactor tube to the interior of the tube or the reactor unit contained therein, or from the interior of the tube or reactor unit to the reactor tube. One example of a reactor unit is a stackable structural reactor, or SSR. Reactor components for carrying out catalytic reactions, such as those used to produce syngas and hydrogen, can generally contact reactor tubes exposed to a heat source, for example a furnace, to support reactions. In contrast, other types of reactions, such as exothermic reactions, can require a cooling source, such as a cooling jacket. The reactor tubes can be loaded with various arrangements of components, such as foil-supported or structured catalysts in the form of fans, fins, foams, coils or monoliths. In some instances, the reactor components can be expandable, such as those formed from foil, for example, a fan.
To improve heat transfer and fluid flow through a reactor, the fit of foil-supported catalysts can be enhanced. In a reactor tube, expandable catalyst-coated reactor components can be positioned to increase heat transfer, such as being located near the reactor wall exposed to a heating or cooling source. Thus, it is desirable to install and fit reactors with accessories to promote increased heat transfer and reactor efficiency, such as features that create turbulent and/or impingement fluid flow through the reactor components. The reactor installation tools described herein can be used with any style of reactor, such as a cylindrical-shaped tube reactor. Reactor components can occupy substantially all of the space within a reactor tube and/or press firmly against the interior wall of the reactor tube. Installation of reactor components can cause damage, such as denting portions of the reactor tube or other components, for example, the fins of a reactor. Other damage can be caused, for example, scratching or bending the reactors, which can negatively affect performance, such as the heat transfer or reaction rate. Thus, there is a need to install reactor components in a reactor tube with a tool that avoids damaging the reactor components or tube. The present invention focuses on the use of such installation tools.